


Tony and Abby - ART

by Nessaiya



Series: The "earth" without "art" is just "eh". - ART [6]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Aren't they cute?, F/M, Gen, I just found this in my heap of old pencil sketches, artwork, omg how cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 07:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10329161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nessaiya/pseuds/Nessaiya





	




End file.
